Beauty and the Beast
by DarkRumurs
Summary: Contestshipping, May is a small town girl, and Drew is a rich boy who's under a spell that can only be broken by true love. Will he be able to find it in May?
1. Beauty May

Chapt1

"A dark dreary mansion could be viewed on top of a hill. It's covered in vines and thorns, and once in a while you could spot two glowing red eyes watching through the window." The old man said in a tired voice with a hint malicious within.

The brunette haired girl listened intently to the tail. Her sapphire eyes filled with curiosity. "Who is it that stares out of the window?" she asked excitedly.

The old man closed his eyes, a tad annoyed at having his story interrupted, but then slowly opened them. He paused for a minute and then began to speak.

"It said that an arrogant Prince once lived there. He was said to be the most handsomest man there ever lived, but he was very proud and rejected every maiden that went to him, deeming them unworthy of him. It is said that one day he even told a faerie that she was not good enough for him either. The faerie, in her rage cast a spell upon him and the castle he lives in. The prince was turned into a horrible looking monster." The man said as he looked at the brunette from the corner of his eyes.

"Wow, I wish things like that were real." The girl said as she got up from the fountain ledge on which she had been sitting on.

"Oh, but it is real my dear, very real." The man said as he reached out a hand to stop her from leaving.

"It would be a lot more exciting if that were true, but I am too old to believe in fairy tales, sir." The girl replied as she turned an left, her blue dress swaying as she did.

"May!!" came a voice from the brunette as she walked, behind her came a small boy around the age of eight. He had dark blue hair and glasses.

May turned around and greeted the small boy, "Hey Max, what's up?" May asked greeting her little brother.

"Dad wants us back home, he said he needs to talk to us." Max said as he panted and caught his breathe.

"Ok, but look!" May said holding up piece of paper. "Another one of your songs?" Max asked already knowing what it was before even reading it, but none the less he took it into his hands and looked at it.

His sister had always loved writing songs, and learning new ones. He had to admit, she was good at singing, but her song writing skills needed work.

"So do you know what he wants to tell us?" May asked her brother as they made their way to gym in their small town. May and Max are the children of the gym leader of the Petalburg Gym. At one point they lived very prosperous lives but soon other events such as the Battle Frontier prompted young trainers to leave gym battles for much bigger events. Petalburg wasn't always a small town with common people, it used to be like one of those bustling cities, but hard times brought it to the state it was in now.

"Dad we're home!" May called out as the two entered. "Hi mom." May said as she smiled at the picture of Caroline, their mother. During the hard times, Caroline had fallen ill and since medical help was hard to come by, she had died quickly.

"Oh, good, there you two are." Norman, their father said as he greeted his children. May looked at her father, he looked much older than he was and he appeared so tired from all the stress of having to put a roof over their heads and bringing food to the table.

"Look you two, there are two things I wanted to talk to you guys about." Norman said as he sat down and his children followed their father's actions.

"First thing is," he began looking at May, "Brendan, the professor's son wishes to marry you, May." Norman paused waiting for May's reply.

"What?!!?! No way, I'm never marrying that jerk! He's so stuck up! UGGG! NO WAY!" May erupted getting up and showing her disapproval.

"Please May, you know his father's wealthy, he'd be able to provide for you at least." Her father pleaded, but May wouldn't see it. Norman smiled at his daughter after some time. "You remind of your mother so much." He said and May quieted down and sat down in defeat.

"Ok, I'll marry him…" she said looking at the wooden floor.

"It's ok princess, I figured you wouldn't want to, and that brings me to my second thing. In order to keep this gym I have to go on a business trip, that means the two of you will be here by yourselves for a while. Don't worry I've left some money and food for the two of you." Norman said taking in a breath.

"How long will you be gone Dad?" Max asked looking up at his dad.

"Atleast a month, but I'm sure May'll take care of you, and don't worry there's enough supplies here to last you more than that." Norman said smiling as Max ran to his arms.

May looked at her brother in her father's lap with her father's hands wrapped around him. She then looked at her father who was looking back at her, she gave him a sad smile and nodded. May understood, and even though her brother was quite mature for his age and understood many things more than May, this was one of those things that May understood because it was her job as the older sister to understand.

"When are you leaving?" May inquired. "Right now, actually." Norman said getting up.

"What?!?! Now?" Max whined as he let go of his father.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now, I'm only going over to La Rousse City." Norman said as he went outside and his children followed. **(I'm making it so that La Rousse Town and Petalburg City are a lot closer than they really are…a lot)**

May wrapped her hands around Max as the two watched their father take out a red and white pokeball and release a fire horse pokemon.

"Rapidash and I will be going now." Norman said as he climbed ontop of Rapidash and raced off.

"Come on Max." May said as the two went back inside the gym/house.


	2. Trouble in the mansion

Chapt2

**KNOCK, KNOCK** the loud thumps came from outside. May got up from her songs and went to the door as Max trailed behind her.

May opened the door to reveal a boy around her age. He was a head taller than her and had black spiky hair that turned to silver at the top. He had emerald eyes and a large grin spread across his face.

"Brendan…" May said, trying to suppress the aggravation she felt.

"Hey May!" he said in a very cocky voice.

"What do you want?" May said rolling her eyes and walking back inside as Brendan followed. Max watched the two he knew how much his sister disliked the boy and knew this wasn't going to end well.

"I thought that since we were going to be married that atleast I'd take you out on a date first." Brendan said as he sat on a chair, he had an air of superiority about him.

"_We're_ NOT getting MARRIED, Brendan." May said trying to keep her voice steady as she had begun shaking in anger now.

"Oh puh – leaze, and exactly who's going to be able to keep this dump running? Your Dad? Or Max? when he becomes of age? My father is a Professor, and he is very much needed in this fast growing world of ours May. Your father is just a second class bum, and wont be here much longer, and then who's going to take care of you?" Brendan said as he smirked.

"How dare you speak of my father that way you slimy little toad!!!!!" May screamed as she got up. Immediately Brendan got out of his comfortable position.

May grabbed some books and other objects and started throwing it at Brendan who backed out of the house.

"Oh, here could you do me a favor and take out the garbage for me _honey_??!?!?!" May spat as she threw the garbage basket at Brendan.

"Why you ungrateful little thing! Do you know how many women would love to marry me??!!?!? I'll see to it that you marry me or no one else!" Brendan said storming off as his many fan girls followed behind him with hearts in their eyes.

"What a jerk!" May said as she closed the shades of the window after watching Brendan storm off with his fan girls fluttering behind him.

"Calm down May." Max said trying to calm his sister down. May looked at her brother and sighed,

"I guess I should clean this mess I made, huh?" she said with a sad smile.

"I'll help!" Max said happily as he began to pick up the various items that were thrown at their guest and place them back in their original places.

"Ok, now that everything is finished want me to make some dinner?" May asked as they put away the last of the items.

"Uh…I'd rather not take a chance at your cooking May." Max said making a face remembering the last time he tried one of his sister's cookings.

"Hey! I can cook pretty well you know!" May said as she pouted and walked off to the kitchen and her brother following behind, to make sure she didn't burn anything.

00000000000000000000000000000

Norman had just passed the outskirts of Petalburg City and should have entered La Rousse City by now.

"Hmm…something is wrong here, I should have seen La Rousse City by now. Oh no! I went around didn't I? Great just great, now I have to go back." Norman said as he looked ahead of him. There was two paths to choose from, on one side everything looked bright and happy, but on the other it was snow covered and dark, scary looking.

"Let's go this way Rapidash." Norman said, urging his pokemon toward the dark and scary looking place. It took sometime before Rapidash went that way, as it was scared of how everything looked.

The two went on for a while, and then suddenly they were surrounded by pack of Mightyena.

"Might!" they roared as they saw their prey. Becoming frightened Rapidash reared itself and Norman fell to the ground losing his grip. He tried to calm the frantic pokemon but to no avail. Soon, Rapidash had jolted and ran frightened, and Norman not knowing what to do ran as the Mightyena chased after him.

Norman finally came upon a mansion and rattled the large gate that obstructed his path. After sometime, he was finally able to open the gate and entered into the court of the mansion. Closing the rusting gates just as the snarling jaws of the large dog like pokemon came at him.

After regaining himself off the floor, Norman walked into the mansion. He slowly opened the door and called out into the emptiness.

"Hello? Is anyone here? I was attacked by a bunch of Mightyena and I ran here, so if I could just use your phone and maybe stay here for the night…Hello?" Norman said before realizing he was talking into an empty vacuum.

Reaching for a candle near by, Norman searched the rest of the castle with the dimly lit candle. He soon came upon what seemed as the family room, it had a fire place that radiated with heat as the fire had been set.

Finding a couch Norman sat himself upon it, making himself comfortable. Pairs of eyes stared out at the man, who was now beginning to feel uncomfortable. Suddenly a rustling was heard and the little pairs of eyes looked frightened.

"WHO ARE YOU!!?!?!!?!" a mighty voice roared as large green figure with glowing red eyes appeared in front of Norman, who was paralyzed with fear.

"Rosa- rei!" came a pleading voice, but the large figure in front of him would have none of it,

"WHO ARE YOU I SAID!!!" the voice boomed again.

"I-I- I'm the gym leader of the Petalburg Gym, I got attacked by Mightyena and sought refuge here." Norman said stuttering.

The pair of eyes looked dangerous, there was anger within them. The figure grabbed the man by the collar and looked him in the eyes.

"You're not welcomed here." The voice said in a dangerous whisper.

"Well- th- then –I – I'll b- be lee—leaving now." Norman said as he backed away as soon as the creature let him go.

"NO! YOU HAVE TRASPASSED, AND FOR THAT YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!" the voice boomed again as it swiftly went behind Norman and grabbed him. The creature went to the dungeon and locked him up.

MEANWHILE….

Rapidash, frightened as it was went to the only place it knew to be safe. It had been early morning by the time it had reached Petalburg City. Rapidash looked up as it saw the roof top of the Petalburg Gym.

_I would like to thank everyone who commented, and so fast too yay! That makes me so happy_

**I updated quickly 'cuz that last chapter really didn't do anything but introduce you to the story, well this chappie doesn't have much either, but still. Anyways, I'll be able to update a bit quicker now that I have break and _some_ free time. So bare with me please and I hope all of you continue to comment.**


	3. A trade?

Chapt3

May opened her crystal blue eyes, they had a dazed expression about them. "Yahhh!" May said as she yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily, she was sure she heard neighing outside. May got up and looked at the window, only to be stunned by heat waves going up through the glass of her window.

"Wha- what's going on here?" May said quietly as she tip – toed over to her window to look down. There in front of the gym was Rapidash, May's expression lit up, if Rapidash was here that would mean her father was there as well.

"Max! Dad's home! Wake up Max!" May said as she ran down the stairs to greet her father. Max left his room to see what the commotion was about, he had just placed his glasses on when he saw his sister zoom past him in her pajamas screaming.

"Dad's…home?" Max said, unsure the meaning, "Dad's home!" Max yelled as realization dawned on him and he too ran to greet his father.

When getting to the kitchen the two children stopped, no one was there.

"May, if this is a joke, it's not funny…" Max said scanning the room, just incase they had missed something.

"It isn't, I saw Rapidash outside." May said, and just as she finished another neighing came from outside.

"See!" she said as the two walked outside and sure enough the fire horse pokemon was there.

"Rapidash!" the two children yelled as they greeted their father's pokemon.

"Neigh!" it yelled as it greeted the two happily.

"Where's Dad Rapidash?" May asked concerned as she did not see her father anywhere.

"Neigh! Ne- neigh, neigh, neigh, ne, ne!" Rapidash said explaining all that happened. May had no problem what so ever understanding pokemon, especially ones that she's spend a lot of time with and so was able to understand every word Rapidash said.

"Oh my gosh! This isn't real, please tell me it's not real!" May said pleading with Rapidash, who bowed it's head in sadness.

"What happened May??! Tell me, please!" Max pleaded, he wasn't able to fully understand what Rapidash had said.

"Dad's in trouble, I have to go and help him!" May said as she climbed onto Rapidash.

"Wait! May, take me with you!" Max said as raised his hands, asking for a boost onto Rapidash.

"No Max," May said shaking her head, "This is too dangerous for you!" May said, a bit more insistent.

"But…" Max said with sad eyes.

"Here," May said taking out a red and white pokeball. It opened and a white light came out, which soon materialized itself.

"Combusken!" a red and orange fowl pokemon yelled with it's claw like wings raised in the air.

"Combusken stay here and protect Max." May said to her first and only pokemon.

"Combusken?" Combusken asked, worried.

"I'll be fine, please take care of Max while I'm gone." May said with a soft smile. May and Combusken stared into each other's eyes for a while before Combusken nodded it's head in agreement.

"Max, you be good, got it?" May said as she rode off.

"Be carefull!" "Combusken!" the two yelled after the brunette who rode away into the dark forest ahead.

IN THE FOREST………………………..

"Rapidash…this place is scary…" May said as the two went on, May had gotten off of Rapidash's back after some time and was now walking beside it. The two soon came to an old rusted gate, May looked closer as she spotted an item on the floor.

"That's Dad's hat!" May said as she went inside and picked up the hat. Rapidash followed. May looked up at the large castle like building in front of her.

"It's just like in the story…" May whispered to herself.

"Rapidash you stay here while I go in, ok?" May said as she turned back to the horse pokemon behind her, who nodded, unsurely.

May gulped and brought up all her courage and stepped forward. Slowly, she opened the doors and went inside.

_Rosa – rei_ a voice whispered as a pair of eyes watched the girl enter. Hearing something behind her May turned around quickly only to find the doors closing in on her. Seeing no other way, May kept moving forward.

_Mas- querien…_ More voices whispered about in the darkness.

"Hello…is some one there…?" May said into the emptiness as she walked on. Soon, she had found herself in the dungeon.

"Dad!" May said as she ran over to one of the cells that kept her father hostage.

"May! Quickly, you must leave!" Norman said trying to warn her daughter of the danger.

"Dad, it's ok, I'm fine…now let me see…" May said as she scurried around the room trying to find something that would help her free her father.

"May!" Norman said as he saw the figure behind his daughter.

"Wha-" May was cut off as she noticed the presence behind her. Slowly, May turned her to face what was behind her, her eyes widened at the sight that lay in front of her. A large dragon like pokemon stood in front of her. It was green all around with eyes that had a red covering over them, but you could tell that behind the red covering were actually a pair of beautiful emerald eyes. It's two large wings with red outline were closed together around the creature itself and it's long tail came around his feet until the beautiful red feather like things at the top came to view in front of May.

"A…a…a…Flygon!" May said in surprise.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" it roared. At first May was frightened and amazed that a pokemon was able talk human talk, but then pushing aside her fears she stood up.

"I came to get my father!" she said defiantly. The Flygon looked surprised for a second but then, anger quickly replaced it.

"He was an intruder and so I locked him up! Now get out or Ill lock you up too!" the dragon pokemon roared.

"No! I wont leave my father!" May said standing her ground.

"May!" Norman said before he choked and started coughing badly.

"Dad!" May said rushing over to the metal bars that separated the two.

"Please…..leave…" Norman said before going into another fit of coughs.

"Please, release him, he's not feeling well!" May said pleading into the red glowing eyes.

"NO!" the voice roared.

"Then I purpose a trade, set him free…and….and….I'll stay here. I'll switch places with him…" May said, rubbing the side of one of her arms while staring at the ground.

"No, May, you cant do that!" Norman said, pleading with his daughter.

"Deal!" The Flygon said as it unlocked the bars and took out the man by force. Then gathering up all of Norman's belongings, Flygon dragged Norman outside and left him on top of Rapidash.

Everything happened so fast that May didn't have time to respond. May looked through the window as Rapidash carried Norman back home. A tear drop trickled down May's face as her eyes showed her heart break at not having the chance to say good bye to her father.


	4. Dinner Invite

_**Thank you everyone for your comments, I always appreciate your comments and am happy to hear your suggestions and such, it makes me really happy when people comment, so keep commenting please **_

Chapt4

_Rosa-rei!_ A voice chirped from behind May, and she turned to the source of the melodious voice.

"A Roselia!" May said, surprised. _Rosa!_ It replied happily at the girl.

Just then Roselia ran off and disappeared and soon Flygon appeared.

"You…you may use one of the rooms upstairs…" Flygon said in the sweetest voice he could muster.

_Mas – querien!_ A Masquerain said as it flew to May. Taking the hint, May got up and followed the hovering bug pokemon. Flygon tried to smile at May, who in return just stuck her nose at him. Flygon scowled angrily, no one had ever shown so much disrespect to him than this girl.

"Wow…it's beautiful!" May said happily as she entered the room and danced around merrily.

_Absol! Rosa- rei!_ Two voices came, May turned around to see the same Roselia from before at the door way, and next to her was an Absol, and hovering above them was the same Masquerain.

"Hi…" May said, shyly as she approached them. All of them greeted May friendly, all except for Absol, who seemed to keep his distance at first, but then came around.

"The master of the house wishes for your appearance at dinner, and he asked that you wear this." Came a voice from the doorway, and so May and all the pokemon looked up to see something that was quite unusual.

A talking, walking, living, living breathing clock appeared at the door. It was a very small clock, one that would fit in the palm of your hand.

"Wow!" May said as she went over to the clock and started playing with it, to see how it worked.

"Hey! Stop that now! What do you think you're doing?!!?!" The clock said as it hung upside down from May's hand.

"Oh...sorry…" May apologized as she placed him back on the ground.

"Ahem!" the clock said clearing his voice, "The master of the house requests your presence at dinner." The clock said repeating himself.

"No!" May said turning to the side and sticking her nose up at the little clock.

"What?!?! The master requested it! that means you have to attend!" the clock shouted, getting aggravated with May's spoiled attitude.

"I said no! Pfft!" May said sticking her tongue out at the little clock.

"Ash!" came a loud voice, at which everyone turned to look. Into the room came a tea pot, and following it was a little Togepi.

"Misty…" the clock, Ash, said as he watched the tea pot enter.

**CLUNK** and just like that the tea pot, Misty had whacked Ash on the head with her nose, or what we would refer to as the part where the tea is poured out from **(sorry, don't know what it's called…or maybe I just forgot it…either way I don't know it right now and so you'll have to bare with this…:D) **

"Why'd you do that for!?!!?" Ash retorted back.

"Because you're like so clueless! Now get out!" Misty shot back, which made Ash shrink back in fear.

"Ok fine, but Mr. High and Mighty wants her down there, and wearing this dress!" Ash said pulling out a dress from the door way before leaving.

Misty rolled her eyes as she watched Ash leave, behind him went Masquerain and Absol, only Roselia stayed behind.

"Forget him, he's such a retard sometimes." Misty said smiling up at the girl who although thoroughly confused found that the tea pot and clock would make a cute couple.

"Look dear, I'm afraid the master doesn't get much company now a days, so I apologize if he was a bit rude." Misty said, trying to make up for her master's short comings.

"He…he didn't even let me say good bye to my father!" May shouted with anger and hurt all in one.

"I know, he has a bit of a temper, but he's not too bad once you get to know him…" Misty said trying to cheer May up. Seeing that it was not working so well she left, going down to the dining room patiently.

"Well? Is she coming?" Flygon asked as Misty hopped into the room.

"No…" Misty said looking down at the ground, which was only inches away from her face.

"WHAT??!?!?!?!?!" Flygon yelled, shaking the whole mansion.

"Well whatya expect from her?!!? She's lost her family, and her freedom all in one day! Give the girl a break!" Misty retorted, her anger getting the best of her.

Flygon shot her a death glare which made her eat her words.

"Look Drew, as your friends, we just want what's best for you…have thought that this girl might be…." Misty trailed off.

"Of course I have Misty…" Drew said in a more quieter voice.

"She might be what? I don't get it!" Ash complained, which earned him another clonk from Misty.

"She might be the one Ash!" a candle nearby said.

"She might be the one what Brock?" Ash asked, clueless.

Drew rolled his emerald eyes as his tail swung back and forth impatiently.

"The one that will break the spell Ashy- boy!" came a voice from behind Ash.

"Oh! Hey! Don't call me Ashy- boy, Gary!" Ash retorted to the desk behind him.

"Will you all shut up! I'm going up there!" Drew said finally deciding on what to do.

Drew flew up to the room in which May was in. From the door way he could hear quiet sobs. Gently he knocked on the door.

"Go away!" came the sweet voice before it returned to it's sobbing.

"Will you please join me for Dinner?" Drew asked in a sweet like voice.

"No!" May yelled back.

The Flygon gave a look to the tea pot who was beside him. Misty merely urged him on, while the others did the same.

"It would please me if you could join me…" Drew said trying again.

"No thank you!" May commented back.

"Why you little! Look, if you don't eat with me then you can just stay in there and starve yourself!" Drew said while flying off with anger.

Drew finally stopped flying and flapped his wings together to land at the west wing of the mansion. Upon entering into the forbidden room he stormed around angrily.

"I was a fool for thinking she might actually see me as anything besides a monster!" Drew roared in agony. "Show me the girl!" Drew said as he reached his small claws for a gold pokeball. Suddenly the pokenball opened up, revealing the image of May within her room.

"Come on, don't be like that, he's usually a more pleasant person – er um…creature than this…" Misty said, trying to urge May to go down for dinner.

"No! I don't care how nice he is usually I don't care about him!" May yelled into the pillow.

"She doesn't want anything to do with me…" Drew said as he closed the pokeball again and placed it next to a withering rose sealed inside a glass protective covering.

Outside, it had began snowing and the winds had started blowing hard. Back in the town, Norman had just reached his house with Rapidash.

"Dad you're home!" Max yelled as he greeted his father, with May's Combusken trailing behind.

"Where's May?" Max asked noticing that his sister was no where to be seen. "Combusken?"

"Oh it's horrible Max, May's been taken hostage by a Flygon, a monstrous one that can talk!" Norman said trying to explain while coughing and going to get his jacket.

"Where are you going dad?" Max asked worriedly.

"I'm going to get help, you stay here." Norman adviced.

Norman left the house, walking through the blizzard to the nearest house. The door opened revealing Brendan.

"Oh, Norman, have you come to tell me that May's accepted my proposal?" Brendan asked leaning on the door with a cocky attitude.

"Please you must help! My daughter, she's being held in a dungeon by a talking Flygon!" Norman said, hoping that Brendan would believe him.

Brendan rolled his eyes, "Oh really, of course I'm so sure…" he answered before slamming the door in Norman's face, who retreated to his house.

"Who was that Brendan?" Wally, Brendan's side kick asked.

"That old man, May's father." Brendan said with a devious smile.

"What did that old coot want now?" Wally asked as he saw the smirk on Brendan's face.

"He said something about a talking Flygon, but never mind that, I have a plan to get May to marry me…" Brendan said smiling wickedly.

**Yea, basically i had like a whole freee day today and OMG! It's like so boooring so i did all these chappies, considering i couldnt go anywhere and stuff well anyways, enjoy **


	5. When it counts

_**Sorry its taken me a while to update...for some reason i wasnt able to update..i hope u all continue reading and thx for the comments**_

Chapt5

May laid her head on the bed sobbing into the soft blankets as the snow flakes drifted down slowly.

"Come now…you must be a little hungry…" a voice chirped from near May's foot. The brunette looked down to see the teapot named Misty.

"I…I am a little hungry…" May said wiping away her tears.

"Well then come on, lets go down and see what we can do about that" Misty said as she hopped on down stairs making soft thumps along the way. Once they had reached the kitchen May saw how dark everything was. Suddenly the lights went on and May saw the magnificent kitchen with moving brooms, plates and all sorts of pile themselves up in front of her.

"Now let's get you something to eat…" Misty said as she walked over to the oven and whispered something inaudible. Soon the festivities started and most of the servants of the house which had been turned into house wares came dancing and singing. Last one to arrive was Ash, the clock who disapproved from the moment he stepped into the adorned kitchen.

"What's all this noise?" Ash said rubbing his eyes as he slowly opened them. "Wha- What's going on here? The master had said that she was not to have any food, what are you all doing??!??!" Ash said, worry in his voice. If Drew were to find out, things might not turn out so well.

"Come on Ash! The poor girl's starving!" Misty scolded from the table on which all the food was prepared.

"But…but Misty…Drew said…" Ash stuttered, he knew Drew was dangerous when he was angry, but to have to deal with Misty, Ash wasn't sure exactly which one was worse.

"Oh, c'mon Ashy-boy!" Gary said giving Ash a strange look.

"Gary you're here too??!?!" Ash said, quite surprised.

"Of course, couldn't let a cutie like her starve to death" Gary responded eyeing May who was still dazzled by all that was happening.

"Well…" Ash said before he had been pushed into the center by Brock, the candle.

"Brock what are you doing!?!?" Ash said, trying to stop his friend, but to no avail. The spot light was quickly turned to Ash, whose ego had gotten the best of him, and thus started to do all sorts of amazing tricks. While this was happening, on the side Brock had taken this opportunity to get himself acquainted with Queen Lucy, the duster a bit better.

May had to admit that everything she was seeing was amazing, but something was calling to her. The mysterious stair case that seemed so dangerous yet enthralling seemed to be screaming out to her. Letting her curiosity get the best of her, May walked up the stairs to the forbidden room where the magical rose lay.

Quietly she slipped away from them, none of the servants of the houses had noticed that May was missing, not even the pokemon that had came to the party a while later. At first glance May was reluctant to keep going, seeing all the statues of gargoyles and ghouls. Despite it all, she kept moving forward, gliding through the corridor until she came to the hidden room. Upon entering the room May saw a torn picture, from what she could make of it, the picture contained the face of what seemed like the face of the most beautiful man May had ever seen. Suddenly a faint pink glow caught May's eyes.

The glow of the rose beckoned May inward to the room. Mesmerized by the enchanted rose May reached out her hand to touch it's soft petals, only to be obstructed by the cold glass covering. Slowly May slid the porcelain covering off of the flower and placed it aside on the table. May once again slowly reached her fingers out to touch the rose, afraid to break it seeing the fragility of the dying flower.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!?" Drew yelled in rage as he swiftly placed the protective covering over the flower once again. Suddenly the warm glow of the flower faded, and in it's place shadows filled the room. May was filled with fear.

"I…I…I was just…" May stuttered and stumbled for the right words.

"YOU COULD OF ALMOST KILLED IT!! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED??!?!?!? THIS PLACE IS OFF LIMITS IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!?!? NOW GET OUT!" the Flygon spat his words without thinking of what he was saying. It was obvious, Drew was in a state of blind furry and started lashing out. Frightened of what he might due to her, May ran away, and reached the large doors that kept her inside. With all of her might she opened up the large doors and left.

"I don't care if I promised! I cant stay here for another second!" May screamed frantically as she dashed through the doors, tears blurring her vision.

"Master, don't you think you should go after her?" Brock said, the others had arrived upon hearing the thunderous roars of their master.

"But it was her own fault for coming here!" Drew retaliated.

"Can you blame her, it wasn't like you told her she couldn't come up here. And besides in order to get a girl, you have to be gentle and woo her, not scream at her. Take it from the master." Brock added the last part winking at the duster next to him, who in return blew him a kiss.

"Fine!" the Flygon said as he flew out of the house, following the trail of the girl.

MEANWHILE…

May had been running for so long that she didn't have the slightest idea where she was or how to get back, not that she wanted to go back.

"Might!" came angry growls from behind the sapphire eyed girl. May spun quickly around to come face to face with a Mightyena pack, not far from her position.

"Oh no!" May yelled in fear as she ran, with the Mightyena closing in on her. Just as they jumped and were to land on top of her a green figure appeared before May.

"Flygon!" it yelled flapping it wings to create a powerful gust that blew away most of the grey dog like pokemon.

The ones that were left kept their pursuit on their target. Flygon yelped in pain as his wings were slashed by the claws and powerful jaws of his attackers. Shooting a yellow beam from his mouth Flygon sent the rest of the Mightyena's running.

"Drew…" May gasped as she watched the large dragon pokemon fall to the ground. Running over to him May tried to pick him up but he was too heavy for her meager body.

_Absol! _Came a voice in the distant and May soon saw Absol, Masquerien and Roselia approaching in the distance. As soon as Absol had reached them it had placed Drew, it's master on top of himself, with May's help.

The four walked back with Drew still on top of Absol, surprisingly enough Absol had been able to carry him all the way back to the mansion.

"They're coming!" Ash yelled happily as he hugged Misty, who was speechless, for once and merely blushed at the contact.


	6. Love is quite confusing

Chapt6

"Ow!" yelped the green dragon like pokemon.

"Stop acting like such a baby" May said teasingly.

"Well it hurts" Drew replied with what seemed like whining in his voice and a pout on his face.

"Well if you didn't have so many cuts then it wouldn't hurt as much." May responded as she gently tried to clean out the cuts and bandage them.

"I wouldn't have had so many cuts if you didn't run away and get attacked by Mighty-Ow!" Drew replied, as May had gotten a bit angry at the fact that he seemed to stress out the fact that she needed saving and pressed down hard.

"Well I wouldn't have run off if you didn't scare me, now would I?" she retorted, sticking out her tongue childishly.

"Well I wouldn't have yelled if you didn't go into the forbidden room!" Drew said raising his voice in annoyance.

"WELL YOU NEVER SAID IT WAS FORBIDDEN!" May responded, now getting a bit angry herself.

"WELL IT'S FORBIDDEN, SO THERE!" Drew said, raising his voice as loud as May's.

"FINE!"

"FINE!" both said, one after the other and soon turned in opposite directions.

After a few seconds, Drew turned his head slightly in the direction of the girl.

"Why are you giggling?" He asked quietly.

"Because you're such a little kid" May said trying to contain herself to no avail and soon burst out laughing.

"Like you should be talking." Drew said rolling his eyes.

"Wharever!" May said walking off with Drew following behind.

Days passed after that incident, the two had gotten along pretty good, with the exception of their little arguments every now and then.

_Rosa- rosa!_ Came the melodious voice watching the two sitting down and reading.

"I agree. The two are getting together quite nicely." Said the little tea pot next to the rose pokemon. Roselia smiled and nodded as the two left May and Drew alone.

May had fit in somewhere for once in her life, and although an enchanted mansion isn't exactly where everyone hopes to fit in, it was good enough for May.

SOME DAYS LATER…..

May woke up bright and early to see snowflakes fluttering down to the ground. She put on her dress and overcoat and went outside. Drew who had been awake for some time now noticed the girl leaving and followed her.

_Rosa?_ The flower pokemon questioned her as it saw that she was twirling around in the yard.

"C'mon you guys its fun!" May said inviting all the other pokemon that were out there. Each joined in one after the other.

Drew watched all of this with curiosity.

"Come on Drew, join in the fun!" May called out to him merrily.

"That's beneath me May, rolling around in the snow that is." Drew said in a stuck up manner.

"Oh really Mr. I'm so cool?" May said as pressed together some snow in her hands.

PLOP! A direct hit, Drew had been hit with the snowball that May had been creating.

The large green pokemon turned towards May giving her a weird look.

"Oops, sorry, it slipped" May said cutely.

"Oh really?" Drew said in a dangerous tone. Then he too took a small bundle of snow and turned it into a snowball.

"You wouldn't!" May said, appalled.

"Watch me," and soon as he said it the snowball was released and landed on May's face softly.

"Grr.." May said as she started making more snow balls, and soon the two were in a snow ball fight. Laughing and giggling as they tried to hide from each other.

_Swabluuu!_ Came a blue bird pokemon with cotton like wings. "Wow it's a Swablu!" May said in a quite voice. She hurried back into the mansion and soon came out with some seeds.

Gently she held out her hands and the cotton bird pokemon came scurrying into her arms. It started munching on the seeds rapidly.

Drew cocked his head curiously at her.

"Wanna give it a try?" she asked noticing him watching.

"Um..sure…but…I never…did that before…" Drew said, feeling slightly silly.

"It's ok." May said as the Swablu finished eating and went back to the ground. May took a large amount of seeds and placed it in Drew's claws. Drew then extended his arms out and waited for the pokemon, who seemed not to notice him.

May smiled and walked over to Drew. Taking a handful of seeds she laid a trail from the bird to his hands. Soon the Swablu was in his arms and a big smile appeared on Drew's face.

May smiled, _'Wait, what's going on with me?'_ May thought as she felt butterflies in her stomach._ 'Oh no! I'm falling in love with him! But…but…how?'_ May thought with wide eyes as it dawned on her.

She then looked back at the scene in front of her, _'This is really unexpected…'_ she thought as she walked over to him. The two spent the rest of the days outside.

After the day was over and May was in her bed, she went over everything that had happened. _'Why couldn't I see it before? He really is an amazing…er…person…pokemon? But how can I be in love with a pokemon? Is that possible?'_ May thought as she turned on her side. This was all too confusing. How could she be in love with a pokemon? Sure she loved her pokemon, but to _be in_ love with a pokemon was all too strange.


	7. A targeic goodbye

Chapt7

May woke up to warm sunlight hitting her face. The snow fall outside had cleared and the yard looked dazzling. The rays of sun hitting the snowflakes made them sparkle. May got out of bed and dressed her self.

MEANWHILE…

"I think…I think today's the day I'm going to ask her…" Drew said looking down at the ground nervously.

"Ask her what Drew?" Ash asked, his clock hands winding up as he thought.

CLONK came another one of Misty's head bashes (not as painful as it sounds … . )

"Ow! What was that for? It was just a question" Ash said rubbing the back of his head while glaring at Misty.

"He's gonna ask her to marry him, duh genius!" Misty said before puffing up at him and leaving.

"I'll never understand girls…" Ash said looking on as he watched the cute little tea pot disappear into the next room.

"How am I suppose to ask her though?" Drew said worriedly.

"Don't worry about a thing…let the master teach u some moves…" Gary said going near to the giant green dragon.

Drew cocked his eyebrow. "Master? If I remember correctly….I was able to get more girls than you ever could Gary"

"If you don't need my help then fine." Gary said, his pride a bit wounded.

"No, no its not that….I mean, its been a while since I was…." Drew trailed off.

"I know" Gary said sympathetically, but then quickly cheered up and a devilish grin appeared on his face.

"Well come on already" he said nudging Drew to go to where he wanted.

BACK IN THE VILLAGE….

KNOCK KNOCK came the banging at the front door.

"Maybe its your sister Max, maybe she came home safely and was able to get away from that monster!" Norman said rushing to the door with hope in his heart. Max followed at his heels with Combusken close behind.

To their dismay it had not been May. "Brendan? Have…have you come to help us Brendan?" Norman said looking into the young boy's eyes with a pleading look.

"Yea we've come to help you old man. Hey doc" Brendan said turning to a man behind him who was in a white lab coat. He had large glasses with beady little eyes.

"Look at this old coot. Do you think he's fit to raise a little boy all by himself?" Brendan said with a devilish smirk. The old man, smiling maliciously walked over and examined Norman.

"What…what do you think you're doing?" Norman said suspiciously while pushing Max behind him.

"Hmm…you seem to be correct. I think this man has lost all his sanity. He definitely should not be allowed to raise this young boy by himself. Now if he were to have an intelligent son-in-law such as yourself….he might be better off." The doctor said deviously.

"Well there you have it." Brendan said as he stepped aside and allowed two very muscular men approach Norman.

"What are you doing? Let go of me! I have to go save my daughter!" Norman said as he was dragged away by the two men.

"Dad!" Max cried out as another man tried to capture the small blue haired boy.

"Combusken!" Combusken said coming in front of Max to protect him. It had not been able to save Norman but atleast it would try to protect Max.

Fortunately for the two of them they had gotten away.

"What about the boy?" The old doctor said looking up at Brendan.

"Forget him! He's not gonna be able to do nothing" Brendan said waving his arm in the air.

"And the money?" The doc said rubbing his hands together greedily.

"Here as promised" Brendan said dropping a small bag of money into the boney hands of the oldman.

Before leaving Brendan had left a note on the door of the gym. After seeing the coast was clear Max came out with Combusken close behind. He quickly snatched the letter from the door and went back inside.

"Dear May," Max began reading the letter. "Your father is very ill and is being held at Petalburg institute for the mentally troubled. He is not fit to raise you or your brother any longer. If you wish for him to return to you, you must marry me. Seeing as I am the only one fit to take care of all of you. If you do not marry me then he shall remain where he is.

Very Lovingly your future husband,

Brendan"

Max said finishing the letter he held in his hands.

"Combusken!" Combusken yelled angrily.

"I agree with you Combusken. Its not right that…that…he's doing all this just because he wants May to marry him! It's …it's not FAIR!" Max screamed as salty tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Combusken" Combusken said patting his back comforting him the best it could do. The yellow and orange pokemon looked outside at the darkening sky. It wished for its trainer to come back safely and soon.

BACK IN THE CASTLE….

"Ok now, remember what I taught you and be cool." Gary said just as Ash entered the room.

"AHEM" Ash said clearing his throat. "Your lady awaits" He said bowing his head and stretching his arm to the direction of the door.

Drew took a breath before walking out of the room. What awaited him surprised him fully. There standing across from him on the opposite side of the winding staircase was May. She was dressed in a pink dress with a white sweater like piece covering her bare shoulders. On the top of her head was a red bow with white circle designs.

May looked across and smiled in a way that made her eyes light up. Drew was wearing a blue overcoat with ruffles and blue pants. She had to admit, he did look really adorable in his outfit.

The two walked down the stair case arms twined together. They walked gracefully down to their seats at the long dinner table. Sitting opposite each other the two began eating, stealing quick glances at the other. Then the coat hanger began playing the violin and soon beautiful music flowed through the enchanted castle. Filled with joy from the music, May arose from her seat and walked to where Drew was trying to eat his food gracefully. She took his arms and brought him to the ballroom.

May gently guided Drew's arms to her waist and took the other hand in hers. .Soon she let him lead. Misty watched from the side with her little Togepi next to her. Softly she began singing.

_Out here in the quiet of the night  
Beneath the stars and moon  
We both know we've got something on our minds  
We won't admit, but it's true  
You look at me, I look away_

CHORUS  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
But I don't know how to start  
I wanna tell you  
But now I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy  
Ever be so hard to do  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling  
And to say that I love you

I practiced all the things that I could say  
Line by line, every word  
I tell myself, today would be the day  
But every time, I lose my nerve  
I look at you, you look away

CHORUS

Why?  
Why do you turn away  
It must be, your afraid like me  
I try, but I can't pretend that I  
Don't feel for you the way I do  
Can't you see_ …_

The two danced to the song each looking into the others eyes. And soon they danced out into the balcony. _Toge-pri!_ A tired little Togepi yawned. "Come on Togepi, time for bed" Misty sed nudging the little pokemon out of the ballroom.

On the balcony May and Drew sat on the bench on the ceramic tiled floor. The balcony was large and the night sky was clearly seen from there. Drew looked into May's eyes, he was speechless.

'_Wow, she looks…so beautiful. I never would have imagined myself feeling this way for anyone. She's so amazing.'_ Drew thought as he stared at the girl in front of him.

"May, are you happy here…I mean…with …me?" Drew began.

"Of course I am." May said smiling sweetly as ever. But then her smile faded, and her eyes quickly darted to the stone ground.

"What's wrong?" Drew asked in a whisper.

"Its just that…I miss my father and my little brother." May said as tears swelled up in her eyes. She swiftly wiped them away with her hand and put on a fake smile.

"But it's nothing, I'm fine really." May said trying to fake some enthusiasm into her words.

Drew looked at the girl, she was so easy to read, he could tell exactly what she was thinking, that was one of the things he loved about her. She didn't hide anything from you, she couldn't you could always see right threw her. She was also very naïve, thinking that she was very good at hiding her feelings from others.

"Wait here." Drew said as he took off. After a few minutes later, he had returned, and in his hand was a golden pokeball.

"Here, you can have this." He said, handing May the pokeball.

"What is..it?" May asked looking at it curiously in her hand.

"It's a magic pokeball. It will show you anything you want." Drew said watching the girl in front of him.

"Ok then…" May said taking a deep breathe and closing her eyes. "I want to see what's happening with my father and little brother." May said as she opened her eyes the pokeball began to glow. There appeared a picture of her sick father in a cold room.

"Oh no! Dad!" May said as she looked on horrified as Norman started coughing in the picture shown to May.

Then the picture quickly changed and soon there appeared Max and May's Combusken.

"I hope May comes back soon. I really don't know what to do. They said that Dad's sick and without anyone to take care of him, he wasn't allowed to take care of me. And the only way he was allowed back was if May came back." Max said to Combusken as tears flooded out of his eyes. Then the scene quickly vanished and May and Drew were all alone again.

Drew knew the emergency of the situation, after seeing May's pleading eyes look up at him, he knew what he had to do.

"Drew my father is very sick, he needs me." May said sadly.

"Then…then…go to him." Drew said, as his heart shattered into pieces.

May looked up at the large Flygon in front of her.

"Really Drew?" May asked.

"Of course. You may leave right away." Drew said as he rose from his seat and May followed. Quickly the two made theyre way down to the main hall. All the servants and pokemon of the house listened from the shadows as to what was happening.

"Neeeeigh!" came the voices of three beautiful Rapidashs. "Take them, they will bring you to your home safely."

"Thank you Drew." May said as she gave Drew a small peck on the cheek before saddling up onto the horses. It was a bit hard because of her dress, but she was able to get on nonetheless. Off she rode into the night to get home. May stole a final glance at the enchanted castle and the wonderful Flygon that had changed her life.

"It's ok Drew." Misty said comforting him. _Rosa-roseila_ came the thorn pokemon.

"Aww man, does this mean that the spell wont be broken ever?" Ash said sadly as he watched his only hope ride away into the winter shadows.

CLONK came the loud noise as Misty whacked him. Drew looked down at them and sighed before going back into his home.


	8. Happily Ever After

_Hey thx everyone for your reviews I relle appreciate it. I hope that you guys are happy wit the story so far and please continue to comment I really appreciate it _

Chapt8

May rushed to her home in Petalburg gym. A thousand thoughts were racing through May's head. "MAX! MAX!" May called out as she rushed through the doors of the gym.

"MAY!" Max shouted joyously as he leapt into her arms. He had missed a lot, May looked up to see her Combusken. She smiled at him, he had taken care of Max just like May asked him to.

"May! Dad..they took daddy!" Max said sobbing as he hugged his sister tightly.

"Who took Dad?" May asked as she pulled Max away from her and looked at him in the eyes.

Max took off his glasses and wiped them along with his eyes, and then put the glasses back on. Clearing his voice and getting back him composure he began to speak, "It was Brendan, May. He was the one that did this, he's the one that took daddy away. I think he's just trying to get you to marry him!" Max said sadly.

May looked down at her brother, a feeling of guilt washing over her. It was all her fault, while she was living happily at the castle, her family was suffering. It was all her fault, and she knew what she had to make it right. If marrying Brendan was the only way to get her father back, then that's what she had to do. Even if her heart belonged to…no she cant think about anything else, her family came first.

"Max, you stay here with Combusken." May said as she got her coat and headed out.

"Wait, where are you going May?" Max said as he ran after his sister.

"I'm going to get dad back!" May said determined as she walked out into the bitter cold. Max ran to the window to look out as his sister battled the icy winds and made her way to the bar.

As soon as May reached the bar she pushed open the door, making everyone inside the bar turn to her. May's eyes searched the room, anger welling up within her. Then she spotted him, that arrogant, annoying little boy with silver spiky hair.

She walked up to him, he was sitting on the couch smirking. Brendan had his legs stretched out onto the table.

"Where's my father?!?!" May demanded of the boy.

Brendan smiled at her, it wasn't a nice smile, more like the satisfied smile of a snake after it had devoured its meal.

"May, I'm so glad you're safe." Brendan hissed, and May began to see him as he truly was.

"You see, your father was rambling on about a talking Flygon, and the doctor thought him to be…you know…a little…" Brendan made a circle motion with his index finger right next to his temple.

"My father is not crazy! He was telling the truth, I really was with a talking Flygon!" May shouted at Brendan as the rest of the room snickered.

"May, don't tell me you're losing it too." Brendan said as he got up and put his arms on May's shoulders.

May shrugged his hands of her shoulders and pulled out the golden pokeball. "This will prove it!" May said as she held it out. Brendan's eyes wandered over to it as he looked on with curiosity.

"Show DREW!" May yelled as the pokeball glowed and opened. Inside the picture of Drew appeared, he was raging about wildly.

Brendan snatched the pokeball from May's hands. "Look! It's a monster!" Brendan said as he show cased the pokeball all about the room.

"WAIT! NO, he's not a MONSTER!" May said as she tried to retrieve the pokeball, but was merely pushed back.

"We cant let this monster walk around and snatch away our girls, now can we?" Brendan roared as he riled up the crowd.

"COME ON! WHO'S WITH ME!?" Brendan said as he leapt onto a table.

"YEA!" the crowd of drunken men roared as they punched their fists into the air.

"Wait! No!" May said as the mob left to gather anything they could to fight off the beast.

May rushed out, just as she was about to chase after them she heard a familiar voice calling out to her.

May turned around to see a hand stretch out to her, "Dad!" May shouted gleefully as she ran to him, quickly she picked the lock and brought the old man out of the room.

"May, I'm so glad you're safe!" Norman said as he hugged the girl. "Oh dad!" May said embracing her father.

"Dad, I have to go back to the castle!" May said as she helped him back to their home.

"What? You cant!" Norman said as they approached the door.

"DADDY!!" Max said jumping into his fathers arms. "Max, you're safe!" Norman said returning the hug. Then he turned to May with a grave expression.

"May, you cant go back to that beast!" Norman said, still holding onto Max. "What, no May, you cant go!" Max said as he realized what was going on.

"I have to, Drew isn't as bad as you think he is, I have to warn him!" May said as she pleaded with her father. After a moment he consented to her wishes. May returned Combusken to its pokeball and jumped onto Rapidash.

May raced, hoping she would get there in time, but the mob had a head start.

WHILE BACK IN THE CASTLE….

"Master, there is a mob coming this way!" Ash said as his clock hands spun around frantically.

"What should we do?" Brock asked looking up at Drew who just left.

"I don't care anymore." Drew said grimly as he flew up to his room.

"Well we have to do something!" Gary chimed in, as Misty looked out at the fast approaching mob.

"I have an idea!" Misty said as the others gathered around to listen to her plan.

The mob quickly approached the gates and pounded through. May raced to get there in time as the mob walked into the mansion, not expecting the type of welcome they had received.

Boiling water was poured onto the men that walked into the mansion.

"NOW!" Ash said giving the signal as the other house appliances attacked the men. Brendan had dodged all of them and was able to get a glimpse of the Flygon going into his solitary confinement. Avoiding the others, he quickly made his way up to the room.

May had reached the mansion and quickly ran in. There all the men lay, beaten up pretty badly.

"May!" Misty said as she made her way to the brunette. "Misty!" May said as she embraced her little tea pot friend.

"You guys, it seems someone was able to make it to the master, a silver haired kid!" Ash said as he came to the rest of them.

"Oh no!" May said as she rushed toward the forbidden room.

ON THE ROOF…

"You've got no where to go Flygon!" Brendan roared as he and the Flygon stood atop the roof.

"Now, I will capture you and impress May!" Brendan said as he took out a pokeball.

"You'll never impress May!" Drew roared as he pounded his tail against the tiles of the roof.

"Oh really?" Brendan said while smirking, then it struck him. "Don't tell me you're in love with May! Ha! What a laugh a pokemon in love with a human! Do you really think she'll see you as anything besides a green lizard, you freak?" Brendan said, piercing the words into Drew.

It had always been what he feared, but to hear it was a different story. "Go Tropius!" Brendan said as he released his pokemon. Tropius flapped it's green leaf wings to show it's readiness for battle.

Drew sent out a hyper beam and Tropius easily dodged it. "Tropius use your razor leaf!" Brendan ordered, as the pokemon obeyed.

Drew not ready for this attack was hit directly. Just as Drew hit the ground hard Brendan ordered for a solar beam. Unfortunately for Drew, he wasn't able to get up in time and the Solar Beam hit him directly, adding major damage to him.

Not willing to lose to this guy Drew got up, and launched another Hyper beam as Brendan ordered another solar beam.

Just as the two attacks were launched a voice from near shouted "Combusken, use OVER HEAT!" Just as the attacks were about to collide, a fierce inferno blast came right in between them, making all the attacks blow up.

Drew and Brendan looked to the spot where the attack came from and there May and her Combusken stood.

Drew had used the last of his energy for the final attack and with barely any energy left he fell to the ground. May's eyes widened as he fell, and her legs brought her to his side.

"Drew!" May shouted as she picked his head up and placed it in her lap.

"Now, to capture it!" Brendan said as he tossed a pokeball in his arms carelessly. May's eyes were filled with rage and she looked toward Brendan.

"I wont let you touch him!" May screamed as her Combusken got in front of her, along with all the workers of the castle. A bit overwhelmed Brendan backed off, "Don't tell me you're in love with that…that …monster!" Brendan said in disbelief.

"He's not a monster! You are!" May said as Brendan walked away.

"Whatever, and to think I wanted to marry you!" Brendan said as he walked out.

"Drew!" May cried as she brought her attention to the Flygon laying in her arms. Drew looked up to see the angel that had shown him what love was really about.

"You…you came back.." he muttered with his last breath as his hands went up to touch her cheeks. May's eyes overflowed with tears.

"Of course I came back…I…I love you…" she whispered as his arms fell to the side motionless. Tears trickled down her face as she Drew's paws went cold.

Just as the words left her mouth the last of the rose petal fell. Suddenly Drew shimmered a golden light surrounding him. He was lifted into the air and right before May's eyes he was turned into the most handsomest boy that she had ever seen. The boy had the greenest hair May had ever seen, and as he opened his eyes she saw his emerald eyes.

"Who…who are you?" May asked, a bit scared. The boy chuckled, "Don't you recognize me? Or do you prefer the Flygon version of me?" the boy asked teasingly.

Instantly she recognized the boy and ran to his arms. "Drew!" she said as she hugged him tightly. "Hey May." Drew said, after sometime they parted and as the turned their head the saw the rest of the house had began to glow.

All of a sudden all the talking housewares turned back into people. And the mansion and all it's surrounding was turned back to it's original beauty.

Drew explained to May the whole story, "So you mean a faerie didn't turn you into a Flygon?" May asked the boy.

Drew laughed at this, "You're so gullible May, really faeries, you still believe in them?" Drew teased her.

"Shut up, besides you shouldn't be talking, you're the one that got turned into a Flygon!" May retorted as Drew smirked at her, making her blush.

"No, it wasn't a faerie, it was actually a weird man in a Cacturn costume. He had long purple hair and he came to my door saying that he was stronger than me and challenged me. I told him he wasn't even worthy of fighting me and slammed the door in his face. He got pretty mad and did this…although I'm not exactly sure how." Drew said as May giggled.

"Well I'm glad everything worked out great" May said. She was now living in La Rousse town with Drew and her father's gym was back in business, May had been a little disappointed to find out that Drew wasn't really a prince. But being the heir to a multibillion dollar company was close enough. That and seeing the look on Brendan's face when he found out who Drew really was, was also priceless.

THE END!!! HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT----SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!! AND I KNOW IT'S A BIT RUSHED, BUT I KINDA WANTED TO FINISH AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!!


End file.
